Ballistic pendulums have been used since the early days of applying the scientific method to the study of ballistics to determine the speed and momentum of bullets and other projectiles. More recently, attempts to understand the fragmentation of a cased munition upon its detonation have used high speed digital video cameras and following the trial, recovery of the fragments to weigh them and calculate the kinetic energy of the fragments. Other investigators have measured pressure waves in the vicinity of a detonation. There is, however, a need for a more robust system capable of use in extreme loading environments